


Secrets.

by canadianmurderbear



Category: WWE
Genre: Bound, Choking, F/M, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadianmurderbear/pseuds/canadianmurderbear
Summary: [Name] was someone who not many people cared to focus on, which probably led her down the road of destruction she was currently on. Not being popular amongst the locker room and many crowds of fans allowed her to listen to important things without being detected.. or so she thought.





	Secrets.

**Author's Note:**

> If this is well liked among people I may make a part two. I really enjoyed writing this.

[Name] sat tied to a wooden chair in some kind of musky basement with little to no vision due to how dark it was. Of course she did not know what she had done to deserve something like this. She had absolutely not expected this and adding that she didn't know who it was currently made her anxious.

In the distance there were heavy footsteps, slowly approaching the spot [Name] was being held captive. It was when the footsteps stopped that everything seemed to stop - [Name] didn't dare so much as to breathe. The silence seemed to last for that of hours, and with her breath running out [Name] was forced to break the silence with a gasp of air. With the silence already broken, [Name] decided to not deprive herself of needed oxygen.

There was someone behind [Name] - she could sense it. Her body, if possible, tensed further to the point of it being painful. The air was undeniably thick with an unsettling mixture of terror and anticipation for what would next come. As if on cue, two hands placed themselves on [Name]'s shoulders and began massaging antagonizingly. They were strong, callous, and rough - very clearly belonging to a man, if that weren't obvious enough by the heavy footsteps.

Laughter filled the air, loud and sinister - she vaguely recognized it from somewhere, yet she couldn't place who it belonged to or where she had heard it. It was an eerie, knowing type of laughter - the kind a man with an agenda had. Needless to say, this laughter - and probably the person as well - was not friendly in any way. Then again, why would [Name] ever imagine it would be friendly, she had been kidnapped for God's sake!

The person suddenly released the grip he had on [Name]'s shoulders and walked to her front - she could tell based on how short she had heard his footsteps. An almost inaudible click sounded before a singular lightbulb came to life above [Name], momentarily blinding her. "Welcome [Name]!" An eerily cheerful voice announced almost proudly. She knew this man - she couldn't not know that voice.

As [Name]'s eyes finally adjusted to the dim lighting, she found herself staring at a man that she had come to fear based on the many stories she had heard and things she had seen him do; Bray Wyatt. He stood with a malicious grin on his lips, his stormy blue eyes boring into hers with an intensity she couldn't mimic in her situation. His long brunette hair looked almost matted, but it fit in well with what he had chosen to wear - it resembled his ring gear greatly, yet with a slightly more gruesome apron than usual. [Name] was unable to find any words to respond, too stunned to comprehend the magnitude of the situation.

With the silence from [Name], Bray's malicious smile faltered into an unemotional, unreadable blank stare. [Name] hadn't thought she could be any more uncomfortable previously, but the blank stare she was being given proved her very wrong. "What the hell?!" She asked aggressively, trying to not let the terror show in her voice. A muscle twitched at the corner of Bray's mouth, almost as if the question had amused him, but his unreadable stare remained.

Bray stalked closer to [Name] slowly, watching her as if she were prey and he the predator. He squatted in front of her, completely serious in all of his movements. A leather clad hand caressed [Name]'s cheek, a thumb running lightly up and down in a surprisingly threatening way. As if she had been burned, she yanked her head to the side to remove his hand. Bray let out an amused laugh, his hand roughly grabbing her chin to face him. "I do not have to show you mercy - I'm simply doing it out of my own restraint - so I would not continue with this childish behavior if I were you." His voice had lost all cheerfulness from before, now replaced with a malice and anger. The words had come out in almost an animalistic growl - like he felt threatened.

[Name] swallowed harshly, not meeting the intense gaze of her captor. The grip Bray had on her chin tightened into a squeeze hard enough to get a small whimper from her, her head nodding eagerly to agree with his words. His grip did not falter, his eyes staring deeply at her own with authority. Finally her gaze met his own, her own eyes showing the anger and terror he had already caused her. "Fine." She muttered, earning a satisfied hum from Bray as he released her.

Bray remained squatting in front of [Name], staring at her as if he were contemplating what he would do with her. "How do you feel?" The question was basic, yet had she not known any better she would have been flattered he had asked - but fortunately she knew that this man had taken her against her will. His voice now lacked any emotion it once had, though his eyes still held dark intentions.

Growing increasingly uncomfortable in the binds she was in, [Name]'s attitude began to sour further despite the 'promise' she had made to not act childish. "Kidnapped." She shot back unamused, her eyes narrowing. She knew damn well that Bray had a plan for her and he was simply putting it off to make her anxiety increase. Her answer seemed to amuse him, a small smile ghosting his lips for a millisecond.

"You and I are very alike, [Name]. We are both beings that no one else quite understands, and for that reason people tend to stay away from us - most of them are so unaware that they don't even realize." Bray spoke with certainty, like what he said was gospel in his mind. His voice was dark, yet intriguing - the kind of voice that could pull you in, even against your morals. "No one notices what they unintentionally avoid, which opens up opportunities for us. We can learn things that no one else could fathom because we go unnoticed." His hand caressed [Name]'s cheek once again, the leather cool against her skin. His eyes stay connected with her own, though the hatred had somewhat subsided.

[Name] felt something she had not felt in what seemed like forever; she felt that she was understood. No one had ever really tried to connect with her, and now that Bray had put that into perspective she felt better about everything. Now she knew that she wasn't alone in being alone, and that gave her some kind of closure. "Pretty people hide ugly secrets." [Name] nodded in agreement to his words, which in turn made Bray sigh.

The dark intentions that once invaded Bray's eyes returned once more as he listened to [Name] agree with him. He knew that she felt alone in life, but he didn't care - it wasn't his forte to care - about how miserably lonely her life was. He only cared about keeping her mouth closed about anything she had heard. "Indeed. I suppose that applies to you as well, then." It was more a statement than a question, but Bray seemed to be waiting on an answer - even if he already knew the answer.

[Name] was confused at the sudden accusation, especially after Bray had connected with her just moments ago. "It applies to everyone." She replied cautiously, suddenly feeling more aware of her surroundings. Any comfort she had gained in knowing she wasn't alone had vanished into panic once more - now she had wished she was alone.

Bray let his hand fall to [Name]'s throat, his thick fingers wrapping around the vulnerable flesh. The panic in [Name] began showing as she thrashed against the binds, desperately pleading to be let go. "It only applies to those who know secrets. You can only have a secret if someone else knows it, darlin'." His grip on her throat tightened enough so that she had trouble breathing, but not so much that it would harm her. "Unfortunately for you, you know information you shouldn't and that makes secrets. Secrets are hard to keep, so it's just easier to not have them." A single tear cascaded down the now rosy cheek of [Name], making Bray smile - it was a genuine smile.

Having trouble with getting enough oxygen, [Name] knew that she didn't have much time left. Fortunately, she had figured out what Bray was on about. The day previous she had been minding her business when Bray and Joe approached, whispering. [Name] being [Name], she had gotten close enough to hear what they were talking about; a game plan. It wasn't interesting to her, so she left to find something else to do, but clearly Bray had seen her and took offense. "All I heard was you strategizing with Joe, nothing more than that." She coughed out weakly, more tears filling her eyes. Bray shook his head, seemingly disappointed.

"It isn't what you heard, but what you could have heard. Besides, a secret is a secret, darlin'." Bray stood, though his hand stayed firm on [Name]'s throat. He felt pity for the woman, but pity would not save her. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you - that's far too messy. You're just going to be unconscious for a while, but when you wake up you won't be you." His free hand joined the one on her neck, adding more pressure.

[Name] was beginning to see spots of darkness in her vision, unable to breathe in the slightest. "Please." She choked out, desperately clawing at the wooden chair she was bound to. What did Bray even mean - she wasn't going to be herself?

Bray ignored [Name]'s pathetic plea for him to stop - it was far too late for that now. Her eyes began to close, filled with nothing more than absolute fear. "You're going to make a good puppet, [Name]. Luckily, no one will even notice the difference." That loud and sinister laughter filled the air around them as [Name] fell into unconsciousness.


End file.
